Sorted by Pokedex No.
Bulbasaur - near Google HQ #Ivysaur #Venusaur #Charmander - Sydney Observatory, Australia #Charmeleon - Mount Shasta; Galapagos islands, Ferdinand Island volcano #Charizard - Mount Yasur #Squirtle - Venice #Wartortle - Rome #Blastoise # Pidgey - Toronto (CN Tower) # Pikachu - Tokyo Tower #Raichu - CERN, Switzerland AND Oxford #Jigglypuff - Yamanote Line #Meowth - Camp Randall Stadium, Madison, WI, USA #Psyduck - Seattle Aquarium #Gengar - Roswell, NM, USA #Gyrados - Euphrat Museum of Art #Lapras - Nile, Cairo, Egypt #Eevee - Yankee Stadium, NYC #Vaporeon - The Palm Jumeira #Jolteon - Moscow #Flareon #Porygon - Taipei 101 #Snorlax - Vatican City #Dragonite - Loch Ness #Chikorita #Bayleef - CERN, Switzerland #Meganium - White House # #Quilava - East side of Mt. Fuji #Typhlosion #Totodile - Hoover Dam, NV, USA #Croconaw - Stanford University, Lake Lagunita #Feraligatr #Hoothoot - JFK Airport, USA #Pichu - CERN, Switzerland #Togepi - Sagrada Familia, Barcelona SPAIN #Ampharos - CERN, Switzerland #Marill - Crater Lake #Sudowoodo - Easter Island, Cork Ireland #Espeon - CERN, Switzerland #Umbreon #Unown - Area 51 #Wobbuffet - Area 51 #Steelix - Germantown, Ann Arbor, MI #Scizor #Heracross #Donphan - Alcedo Volcano (Galapagos Islands) #Miltank - columbus #Tyranitar - Mount McKinley #Treecko #Grovyle #Scepticle - Cocos Island #Torchic - Mt. Vesuvius #Combusken #Blaziken - Mt. Etna; Near Tentokuji Temple, Tokyo # Mudkip #Marshtomp #Swampert #Beautifly #Lotad #Taillow #Kirlia - Eiffel Tower,Paris #Sableye - Magic Kingdom, Orlando, FL #Mawile - Versailles, France #Aggron #Plusle- Coney Island, Cincinnati, OH #Minun #Wailord - Denmark (The Little Mermaid) #Milotic - Ilsa Tortuga, Galapagos Islands #Kecleon - Santiago Bernabeu, Madrid, SPAIN #Banette - Galapagos island, south plaza island #Absol - Philadelphia, PA #Salamence - 15th and 8th Street, NYC; southeast of Google HQ; Galapagos - San Cristóbal Island #Metagross - Googleplex, CERN (Switzerland) # #Grotle #Torterra - slightly up and to the left of West Emerson St., Seattle Washington #Chimchar #Monferno #Infernape - Gary, IN #Piplup #Prinplup - Small unnamed island to east of Isla Isabela, Galapagos Islands #Empoleon - San Francisco #Staraptor #Luxray - Googleplex #Combee - University of Illinois, Urbana-Champaign #Pachirisu - Googleplex #Buizel #Buneary - Statue of Liberty, OR, Tower Bridge London #Chatot - Sydney Opera House #Spiritomb #Garchomp - Great Wall, China #Munchlax - Empire State Building, NY, USA #Lucario - Stock Exchange, New York, NY #Croagunk - CERN, Switzerland #Leafeon #Glaceon - Mount Everest #Mamoswine #Rotom - Nintendo World, Rockefeller Center, NYC #Snivy #Servine #Serperior - Central Park, NYC #Tepig - Arenal Volcano, Costa Rica #Pignite - Meteor Crater #Emboar #Oshawott - in a lake westof Google HQ #Dewott - in the bay (?) northeast of Google HQ #Samurott #Munna - Area 51; E 53rd St & 2nd Ave, NYC #Pidove #Audino - Ministry of Defence, Whitehall, London Uk #Scraggy # # #Minccino #Deerling #Emolga - CERN, Switzerland #Joltik - Googleplex #Ferrothorn #Chandelure - Area 51, OR, Tower of London #Haxorus #Cubchoo #Stunfisk - Totuga Bay, Galapagos #Hydreigon - Le Grand Louvre(Louvre Museum) #Chespin #Quilladin - Hanegi Park, Setagaya, Tokyo #Chesnaught #Fennekin #Braixen - Honolulu, Hawaii (Diamond Head) #Delphox #Froakie - Honolulu, Hawaii Beach Hotel #Frogadier - Bellagio, Las Vegas #Greninja - Sydney, Australia #Bunnelby #Talonflame #Gogoat #Pancham - Pokemon Center Osaka #Meowstic (Male) - south of Big Ben, London UK / Mountain View, CA #Meowstic (Female) - Georgia Tech/Stanford University, Area 51 #Aegislash #Spritzee - Disneyland, Anaheim CA #Swirlix - Yoyogi Park, Shibuya, Tokyo #Inkay-Bilbao,Spain #Helioptile - Eiffel Tower/Wardenclyffe Tower #Sylveon - Venice, France and Central Park, NYC #Dedenne - Harvard and Nintendo Headquarters (Kyoto), Ottawa #Goodra #Pumpkaboo - Moscow, OR, Pyramids of Giza #Noivern - Portland, OR, CERN (Switzerland)